


Something Perfect in a Horrible, Absolutely No Good Restaurant

by atributetotheclassicmovies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessman! Arthur, Dorks and Their Destinies XD, Drunken Confessions?, First Time, Fluff, Human Kilgharrah, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Waiter! Merlin, Who is also the biggest fanboy of these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atributetotheclassicmovies/pseuds/atributetotheclassicmovies
Summary: Just an impatient Kilgharrah doing his job bringing Merlin and Arthur together, since it was obvious that these two idiots were pinning for each other for ages!





	Something Perfect in a Horrible, Absolutely No Good Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep yesterday, so I wrote a little Merthur fic. It was super silly, please forgive me, after all, it was three in the morning!

Boss Kilgharrah couldn't stand this boy anymore.

This Merlin Emrys, his youngest employee in the ‘The Dragon Egg Family Restaurant’, was swooning over that fit, handsome blond man at the corner seat again! A love-struck schoolboy, that's who he was!

"Stop drooling all over the counter and get back to work!" Kilgharrah scolded the boy. 

Merlin pouted and let out a dramatic sigh. He turned his attention back to a glass jar, which he had been wiping for the last twenty minutes.

"For christ's sake, why don’t you just go and talk to him?" Kilgharrah rolled his eyes. 

He didn’t understand those young people anymore. 

"I can't! I don't know how!" Merlin whined pitifully. 

_What was wrong with this boy??_ Tsk, tsk, Kilgharrah knew he would have to do something to stop this nonsense.

Merlin didn't know the fit blond bloke's name, only that his last name was 'Pendragon', and he was just… heavenly. He had never seen someone so perfect, definitely the dashing prince he had been dreaming about for his entire life.

Mr. Pendragon had been coming to the restaurant every evening at precisely 10 for over a month. He always sat in the corner seat until they closed at 12:30. He didn’t seem to have a favorite dish, since he ordered differently each time. Sandwiches, burgers, steaks, today’s specials, he never finished any single dishes. 

 

Merlin spotted him immediately the first time he entered the door. He guessed he was a businessman, with his well-pressed suit and a briefcase. Merlin thought sadly that he would never see him again, but the man started to come regularly, and totally messed up his life, not that's a bad thing mind you. 

He was glad that Kilgharrah was his great uncle, or else he would long be fired for having break at least five cups already while he drooled not-so-discreetly over Mr. Pendragon. 

Even though he didn't think there would be a chance for him, Merlin believed he should still try to talk to him, just maybe, _maybe_ , this man would find him cute and go out with him? 

... 

Arthur looked at his chicken sandwich suspiciously; he didn't trust the food in here. The steak was hard as a rock; there was hair in the burger patty, and the sandwich... he took a small bite, and spit it out. It tasted like old, stinky socks. Truth to be told, the only reason he kept coming back to this horrible, no good restaurant was because there was a super adorable waiter. Arthur was smitten the first time he laid eyes on him. He was so perfect, dark hair, high cheekbones, smile like sunshine, totally his type. Arthur had been trying to make eye contact with the boy, but much to his dismay, he seemed to deliberately avoiding him. But as a Pendragon, he would not give up that easily! Arthur was waiting for the right moment to strike, alas, the time hadn't seemed to come yet. 

Kilgharrah could see that this Pendragon was totally into Merlin as well. What exactly were these two waiting for??? He so wanted to pull off all his hair seeing this frustrated scene played out in front of him. It was time to act, he thought, or else his old heart couldn't take it anymore. He nudged Merlin with his elbow.

"I'm going to tell Mr. Pendragon there that you think he is hot, and want to go out with him."

"You can't say that! I'm not ready yet!" Merlin widened his eyes in horror. 

"You'll never be ready." Kilgharrah said coldly and began to walk towards Pendragon.

Merlin immediately caught his sleeve. "Wait! I... I'll ask him out! Just let me, um, prepare a little in the loo." 

"Okay, you have ten minutes." Kilgarrah pretended to glance at his watch impatiently. 

Merlin quickly disappeared into the loo. He breathed in deeply a few times when he reappeared.

“Okay, I’m ready? Maybe?” He cocked his head to the side.

"Drink this." 

"What's this?" Merlin's brows furrowed at the strong taste.

"Alcohol." Kilgharrah replied simply.

Merlin walked over to his dream man; his heart beat so fast, but before he could reach him, he suddenly felt dizzy and fell right onto Mr. Pendragon's lap. Then out of nowhere, Merlin started to giggle.

Kilgharrah smirked behind them.

Arthur believed tonight would be perfect to ask Merlin out. He kept repeating what he was going to say in his mind. 

_'Hello, Merlin, I'm Arthur, will you go out with me?'_

Nah, that was too direct, he should greet him and introduce himself more properly.

_'Hello, Merlin, I'm Arthur Pendragon, what a nice day we have here.'_

What? No. Lame. He tried again. 

_'Hello, I'm Merlin, no, you're Merlin, I'm Arthur!!!'_

Arthur was sweating now; this was horrible! He couldn't even remember his own fucking name! Before he could wipe the sweat off his palms, he found himself with a lapful of giggling Merlin. Arthur didn't know what to do at all. This was suddenly too great of a gift. Merlin's arms went around Arthur's neck automatically. He nuzzled his chest like a cat and purred. 

Arthur turned back helplessly trying to seek out the owner, an elderly man with a weird name of Kilgharrah, but found him busy with other customers. He looked around. Holy cow! When did this horrible restaurant have these many customers during midnight?? Arthur carried Merlin to Kilgharrah, but he asked Arthur to please bring Merlin home, then ushered them out. When they were in the cab, Arthur suddenly realized that he didn't have Merlin's address, so in the end, he could only bring him to his own home.

It was the hardest ride in his entire life. 

Merlin was apparently super content sitting on Arthur’s lap. When he tried to dislodge him on the cab, he whined in protest and managed to cling onto Arthur tighter like a koala. Merlin kept nuzzling his chest, then out of nowhere, he started to sniff his neck. 

"You smell sooo gooddd..." 

Merlin slurred and stuck out his tongue to lick a shiny strip on the side of Arthur's neck. It sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. 

"Taste so deliciousssss toooo, want to eat youuuuu..." 

Merlin giggled some more when he began to nibble Arthur's chin. It didn't help that he could feel Merlin's erection pressing against his stomach. 

He threw some money at the sympathetic looking driver when they finally arrived. Arthur's legs were shaking when he carried the half conscious Merlin into his bedroom. Merlin sighed dramatically when he 'accidentally' brushed his hand against Arthur’s arse. 

"Nice asssss..."

Arthur quickened his pace and was finally able to put this huge temptation gently down on the bed, who immediately fell asleep. Arthur went to the bathroom and spread cold water all over his face, trying not to think of Merlin’s long fingers all over him. He came back into the room, arranged Merlin's blanket, and was able to press a chaste kiss on his forehead before slumping down on the sofa beside. 

This certainly was not how he planned for their first date.

...

Merlin woke up with a split headache. God, where was he? Did he go partying somewhere yesterday night? 

Then he found his Mr.Pendragon asleep on the sofa, and everything came back to him. 

Oh god! He might have molested the hell out of him yesterday night. Certainly, he could still smell Mr. Pendragon’s aftershave lingered on his hands. And he might or might not puke on his expensive, fluffy carpet? 

Merlin screamed internally and didn’t dare to look at Mr. Pendragon, who looked absolutely yummy in his sleep… Merlin felt the shame crept up on him and ran out of the house leaving his shoes behind.

 

"I think I ruined everything!" Merlin said, almost crying.

Kilgharrah almost felt bad at what he had done, almost, before Mr. Pendragon showed up looking only slightly better than Merlin. He ran up to him, a paper bag in hand. 

Merlin’s face heated up, at least let him apologize and explain to this man. 

"Mr. Pendragon, about last night..."

"Shh... it's alright..." Mr. Pendragon interrupted him with a finger. "You forgot your shoes,” He gave Merlin the bag. “and... um… will you go out with me?"

Merlin looked at him, incredulous. 

"You want to go out with me? After all those things I’ve done to you?"

"What have you done to me, Merlin? You only showed me how high a chance I have to successfully ask you out."

"What... what, what…?" Merlin gaped like a fish.

"Go on, boy!" Kilgharrah felt half amused, half impatient as he pushed Merlin right into Mr. Pendragon’s arms.

Merlin blushed and looked up at him. 

“Ye… yes, I would love to go out with you, Mr. Pendragon.”

He smiled and put his arms around Merlin. 

“Call me Arthur.”

**_A month later_**

Kilgharrah was cleaning the counter and talking with the new cook he had hired just last week, Gwaine, whose cooking skills were much better than the previous one. He looked over at the corner seat, and saw two heads, a blond and a brunette; the brunette was sitting on the blond's lap, and they were kissing passionately. Kilgharrah felt a surge of pride knowing he was the one that told these two idiots’ that they were destined to be together. 

Merlin chose that moment to look up at him and winked. Kilgharrah winked back at him and Merlin turned back to meet Arthur's lips again.

-The End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this silly story, and look! I added dragon eggs dividers (actually they were easter eggs) XD Anyway, just trying something new <3


End file.
